Mugi's Big Secret
by Gregor Eisenhorn
Summary: Mugi has a big secret she doesnt want anyone in the club to find out about, What is it?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Eisenhorn here. This is my first K-on fic, like alot of people just couldnt resist the temptation of writing a fanfic for this moe infested anime and so i did. You know i like Yuri as much as the next guy or girl but how come we almost never see the K-on girls indulge in pure or impure, if that's more to your liking, heterosexual relations with a nice young man they meet or that just happens to be a long lost childhood friend.

Why? Why don't we see much of that? might it be because trying to create an OC is kind of a pain in the ass and a lot of the time they end up being disliked? who knows and so as i was pondering why there isnt much heterosexual k-on out there and the all important question of WHY THE HELL DO PEOPLE LOVE YURI SO GOD DAMN MUCH?!?!!? this scenrio was born.

i thought it might be interesting and i hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed thinking it up and writing it. If you wouldnt mind please review i need to know if anyone out there likes the idea or not because if not i might drop it.  
Also please pardon the grammer i know it isnt very good

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"M-MUGI?! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Ritsu, the overly energetic drummer, yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Yeah! Mugi! What was that?" Yui , the clubs first guitarist, asked obviously excited, innocent, ignorant to the true meaning of the letters content.

"Mugi…" was the only word Akiyama Mio, the clubs bassist, said.

While Nakano Azusa, the clubs latest addition was simply dumbfounded.

She was angry, angrier than she had ever felt in her entire life she wanted to yell, and she most likely would. Her anger however was nothing compared to the feeling, mysteriously, of complete and utter defeat. The secret that she had sworn to never divulge to anyone, a secret only her family knew, had just been revealed

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Empty, the club room stood empty, like it usually did immediately right after school.

So Kotobuki Tsumugi took the opportunity to go about preparing a kettle of tea and setting a box of confectionary in the middle of the table. It was by now a routine for her, a routine she enjoyed. It kept her occupied, something she was thankful for now more than ever. After receiving THAT letter from her father, the day before, how could she not be thankful for any and every little thing that kept her mind away from its contents.

She still couldn't believe what the letter told her, no not couldn't, she refused to believe what the letter said. She didn't want to believe what it contained it couldn't be true, yes that letter couldn't exist, that letter was a figment of her imagination, it wasn't real, and it certainly wasn't in her school bag at this very moment.

After preparing everything she normally prepared she sat down on the sofa in the middle of the club, next to her bag. She sat there slightly anxious as she edged towards her bag, slowly, like a predator stalking prey. Quickly her hands dove into the bag and procured from its interior a white envelope. She tore it open for what seemed the millionth time and from it innards pulled a white sheet of, awkwardly folded paper.

"No, this cant be true" the young blonde said to herself after she read it over and over again. Still refusing to believe what was written on the papers now partly damaged surface. She had become so completely lost in the contents of the letter that she had failed to notice that the rest of the club had just walked in.

"Mugi You're here already" Yui said energetically.

"Y-yes, I'll serve the tea in just a moment, there's some cakes and cookies on the table so please help yourselves." Mugi said while quickly standing and jamming the letter into her pocket.

She watched the girls from the light music club as they sat down around their make shift table and began to indulge in the sweets she brought, but today she couldn't enjoy the happy feeling she usually got after they let her know that her tea and sweets were delicious.

"OH…What's this?" Yamanaka Sawako, the clubs advisor suddenly blurted out. "A letter, and its for Mugi-chan"

Upon hearing their club advisors voice Mugi's insides turned to ice. As fast as lightning her hands shot into her pockets and began fishing around inside, only to find them empty.

"Dear Tsumugi-san-" Sawako-sensei began to read aloud for all the girls gathered there to hear.

"NO! Please don't read that!" Mugi yelled shock and horror evident in her voice.

"Ohoho, what's this? A love letter? Ricchan, Yui-Chan" Sawako said while snapping her fingers. With out so much as another word Yui and Ritsu where at her side a hand on each one of her shoulders, a surprisingly strong grip from each of them preventing Mugi from moving. "yes, thank you"

After quickly clearing her throat Sawako-sensei began reading the letters contents out loud. Her voice began to die half way through the letter. feeling the grip of the girls holding her in place go limp Mugi leapt up and quickly snatched the letter from the hands of the clubs advisor.

"M-MUGI?! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Ritsu yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Yeah! Mugi! What was that?" Yui asked obviously excited, innocent, ignorant to the true meaning of the letters content.

"Mugi…" was the only word Akiyama Mio, the clubs bassist, said.

While Nakano Azusa, the clubs latest addition was simply dumbfounded.

She was angry, angrier than she had ever felt in her entire life she wanted to yell, and she most likely would. Her anger however was nothing compared to the feeling, mysteriously, of complete and utter defeat. The secret that she had sworn to never divulge to anyone, a secret only her family knew, had just been revealed

"Why…Why did you take it!?" Mugi yelled at the clubs advisor, obviously furious.

"I-it fell out of your pocket" Sawako-Sensei said surprised at Mugi's tone of voice

"So you read it!? Even after I asked you not to!?" Mugi yelled again, making the whole club cringe. It was rare to hear Mugi raise her voice, let alone yell. For some reason it scared them.

"Now your all going to think I'm weird" Mugi said looking at the floor tears streaming down her face as she let herself fall on the sofa. "you'll probably want to stop talking to me, you'll want to stop being friends with someone like me"

"WHAT!? How can you say that? We're your friends, and even though we don't really understand what's going on we'll support you no matter what" Azusa said after recovering from her shock. Her voice sounded hurt the others could only guess that it was due to the fact that Mugi had just told them they couldn't understand her problem. Which was of course mostly true

"But it is weird" Mugi said silently still not looking at any of her club mates.

"W-well maybe the situation is a little, but still that doesn't mean you are." Mio said after sitting down next to Mugi and taking the distraught girl's hands in hers.

After a short while Mugi finally looked up at her with a tear stained face and managed a weak smile. Not long afterwards she had recomposed herself, apologized to the club for losing control and yelling like she did, and confirmed what Sawako had just so recently let the club know.

That she Kotobuki Tsumugi, high school second year, was engaged and would, in all probability, marry after graduating high school. Not only that but also that the person who's suppose to be her future husband is coming to Japan to live with her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yo, how was it? i got the idea, like i said earlier from wondering why there isnt much heterosexual K-on out there. why a scenerio like this you might be wondering and why mugi?

well thats easy Mugi just seems right for a scenerio like this, also because I'm tired of everyone labeling her the groups unofficial lesbian. i mean yeah she has lesbian tendencies, but honestly, now-a-days everyone knows at least one girl who isnt a lesbian and enjoys looking at and maybe even groping her female companions.

But yeah whatever i guess. hope you enjoyed. again let me know if you want to keep this alive, because i might drop it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there, Sorry for the delay but work seems to have the nasty habit of rearing it ugly head when you least expect it.

Anyway, finally here's chapter 02.

I wrote it in a hurry so it might not be any good. i might also edit it or completely swap it for a rewrite in the future, depending on what you the reader think about it. Again I must admit my grammar can be dismal sometimes but i try my best for stories i submit here, what I'm trying to say is if you spot an error in grammar please let me know so i can improve.

Well i guess that about all I've got to say. I leave you now with chapter two, hopefully it not to bad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 02**

It was a beautiful day with clear skies. The sun shone brightly, bathing everything in its dazzling light and warmth. The sound of singing birds was carried through the sky on the back of a gentle breeze. It was a perfect day, the kind of day that made you want to go outside to enjoy its splendor.

The beauty of the large and extremely well kept garden in front of the ancient and imposing structure was magnified tenfold.

"Nice day isn't it?" He said to himself, looking out of one of the large windows of what appeared to be a library. Towering bookshelves stood behind him, each filled with an abundance of books. The large wooden table that sat in front of him was almost empty save for a single large and ancient looking book, a notebook, a pen and an ash tray, that already had numerous cigarette butts in it

He was young , no older than 19. He was dressed casually, he wore a pair of fading black cargo shorts that barely went past his knees and a plain white t-shirt. He took a final drag from the cigarette he was currently smoking before smothering it n the ash tray, then completely ignoring the scene of remarkable beauty in front of him, went back to reading the contents of the old and battered book.

"Kotobuki Tsumugi, I wonder if your princess remembers you?" Said an voice from behind him. He recognized the voice and tuned slowly. He saw the young woman who had just come in sit casually in one of the many expensive looking armchairs that adorned the room.

She was a beautiful girl, by any standard, barely in her mid 20s. She had a pretty face, flawless milky white skin, long silky black hair, her eyes where magnificent pools of emerald green, and a perfect body that even the conservative maid uniform she always wore couldn't hide.

"She probably doesn't, she didn't show any signs of remembering anyway" He said in a irradiated voice before going back to the old book. "And I've already told you not to wear that disgusting thing around me, you know I hate it."

The girl let a small smile grace her features, she knew that when he told her that the uniform wasn't any good that it wasn't for the same reason a lot of other men had told her that the uniform didn't suit her. He counted her as a member of his family and that's why he couldn't stand seeing her wear the clothes of a servant. He saw her and treated her as the older sister he didn't have.

"What are you doing shut in here on such a nice day?" she asked. Standing up from where she had sat she walked to stand behind him so she could get a look at what he was doing.

"Dad's busy with work so he asked me to write him a paper on this book, he just got it. its really amazing, this thing." he said not looking up from the boo. his voice immediately dropping its irritated tone and was replaced by an enthusiastic one.

She pulled a chair that was nicely tucked under the table and sat next to him watching him as his eyes sailed across the surface of the books pages. She saw him as he pulled another cigarette from the sterling cigarette case his own father had given him, on his 18th birthday. She saw as he placed it in his mouth and as he pulled a lighter with gold engravings, his mother had given the lighter to his father and he had 'borrowed' it, to light it.

Quickly her hands shot from their resting place on her lap, to pluck the cigarette from his lips. "Smoking is bad for your health." she said simply as she also took the case and lighter. "and your father's been asking me about this" she was talking about the lighter.

He looked at her, he looked like he wanted to protest but instead settled for " I better finish this, also are your things packed?"

What he said took her by surprise, it showed in her face. "What do you mean 'are my things packed?' Surely you don't mean to tell me I'm going with you"

She was afraid of flying he knew it and of he was making her board a plane and flying overseas with him it would be the perfect way of getting his revenge on her. "of course you are, the only thing mom taught me about Japan was how to speak the language." he said cheerfully. It was painfully obvious he was happy that he would finally travel to his beloved's side.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was raining hard, it had been for several days. anyone caught outside without an umbrella would be completely drenched in less than a minute. The weather had been like that ever since she received the letter the first letter, She thought it was somewhat amusing, it felt to her as if the skies where lamenting one Kotobuki Tsumugi's misfortune.

It was after school and like usual the only person there on time was Mugi. She sat on one of the seats, around the makeshift table she and the rest of the members had set up in the clubroom. She was looking out the window while holding the response she had gotten from the letter she had sent him.

She had written him back, asking what he meant by coming to live with her. What he replied was that he didn't mean that as in living with her under the same roof but in the city so they could get to know each other. She was thankful for that but still the prospect of him being able to reach her quickly was not all that alluring.

"Mugi's here" Yui's energetic voice came from the door way, where only her head was visible. She had obviously been peeking in before saying anything.

Mugi saw the clubs members file in, all greeting her while putting down their bags and instruments, before taking their customary seats around the cluster of desks they had put together to make a table.

"What's that?" Mio asked cautiously, indicating the letter Mugi was holding. Mugi handed it to her so she could read it.

When she was done she asked "So he's really going to come?"

"Yes" Was the only thing that Mugi said.

Mio had apparently taken her monosyllabic response as a silent request to not ask about the subject, it didn't bother Mugi to talk about it that much anymore but if she could avoid it she would.

"Let's Practice" Azusa said standing up after she had eaten a slice of intricately decorated cake and had drank several cups of tea, nobody moved.

Ritsu had just gotten another slice of cake before joining the conversation Mio and Mugi where having about what they should do about the upcoming training camp. Yui was laying her head on the table arms hanging loosely at her side while day dreaming about the last training camp and mumbling nonsense. Interested about what it would be like Azusa decided that practice could wait.

Suddenly a phone rang, quickly they all looked around trying to find out whose it was, it was Mugi's.

She listened as the person on the other line spoke. After several minutes she hung up and looked somewhat upset.

"What's wrong Mugi-chan?" Yui asked her when she saw that Mugi had gotten up and was headed for her bag.

"I'm Sorry I cant stay today, That was my father just now, I need to go" She said.

"Wait, how come you have to leave?" Ritsu asked bolting up right, almost knocking her desk over. Mio and Azusa where curious as well but unlike Yui and Ritsu they didn't seem to have the courage to suddenly ask Mugi questions about something that had just clearly upset her.

"It seems he's Flying in today and my father wants me to go greet him" Mugi said before bowing slightly to excuse herself and exiting the room.

She headed downstairs and out the main entrance to the school. Outside she could already see the car her father had sent to pick her up and take her home, so she could change before going to the airport to greet the person who was barging into her life and would most likely end up turning it into a mess.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that was chapter two, hopefully it wasn't too bad. as you can see in this chapter Mugi's husband to be and another OC are introduced not formally but still i thought it wouldn't hurt to let the readers know a little bit about him. I'm slightly disappointed with myself. I deffinantly thought i would have alot more to write in Mugi's part but apperantly, i didnt. hopefully that can be forgiven seeing as how the story dooesnt just revolve aroun her but the OC as well.

Please review to let me know what you think. Criticism constructive or otherwise is accepted with open arm.


End file.
